The Surprise Percabeth
by lebandnerd
Summary: Percy has a surprise for Annabeth! Read through both of their thoughts up to and through the big surprise
1. Chapter 1

POV Annabeth

I rolled out of bed that morning, and looked out my window. It was pouring. I've always hated the rain. But ever since Percy took me to the park and it started to pour all of a sudden, I love it. He gave me his sweatshirt and I ran to the pavilion. When I turned around, I saw Percy just standing in the middle of the park, looking at me with a huge grin on his face. He just can't get enough water. Once the rain stopped, he ran to the pavilion and hugged me, swinging me around. Best date ever. Now I look at the rain and think of Percy. I got dressed and put on his sweatshirt. He said he had a surprise for me today, so I'd have to get ready soon, even though Percy claims not to care if I dress up. I sat around reading and drinking tea for a while, and noticed the time. Percy said he'd be at the cabin at 1:30, and it was already 1:15! I rushed around getting dressed, putting on the seashell bracelet Percy had gotten me, and throwing my hair into a side braid. It was a chilly October day (luckily, it had stopped raining) so I threw on a beanie and put his sweatshirt back on. At 1:27, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to Percy's green eyes. He was quite happy to see me in his sweatshirt, even though I wear it all the time.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain. Couldn't wait till 1:30, could you?"

He grinned and looked down at his shoes. "Actually, I got here at 1:20 because I was too excited. I waited as long as I could, knowing you'd make exactly that snide remark." He wrapped his long arms around my waist and pulled me close. I could smell his cologne; I'd picked it out myself. He held my chin and kissed me. Rubbing the side of his face, I could tell that he'd shaved that day. He really was trying, the surprise must be big. It gave me butterflies just wondering what it could be.

**AN: I know he has green eyes, I made a mistake. I'm going to go through and change any times where I said blue, sorry guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

POV Percy

I hadn't been able to fall asleep last night until 4 AM. I kept worrying about my date with Annabeth. I just woke up at 8, and knew I needed to kill some time until our date, or I would actually go insane. I jumped into the water, and just swam for 2 hours. I climbed out and waltzed back into my cabin. I picked up the marine biology book Annabeth had gotten me for my birthday. She had had to go to 10 different bookstores to find the book entirely in Greek, so I'd be able to read it. I lasted about 10 minutes on that before falling asleep. I woke up at noon, and decided to start getting ready. I hopped in the shower, actually using soap. I climbed out and shaved, because last time I didn't, Annabeth made about 20 comments about it, all of them complaints. I put on some cologne Annabeth had picked out when she dragged me to the mall so she could go to a bookstore. I decided to take a different route than usual through the mall to a parking lot exit, and we passed some cologne store. She couldn't resist. I threw on some jeans, chucks, and a grey T-shirt. I grabbed the blue button-down shirt that my mom had insisted I take to camp, in case I get a girlfriend. Gods, she was right. Since I hadn't expected her to be right, it had been a crumpled ball in the bottom of my closet. I found a good use for the marine biology book, and every other heavy book Annabeth has gotten me, in hopes I'd pick up a love for reading. I weighed down the shirt on the floor while I combed my hair the exact way Annabeth likes it. I tucked her gift into my back pocket, threw on my shirt with the top buttons undone, and headed out.

I got to her cabin at 1:20, but knew she'd bug me if I was too early. I walked into the small forest next to her camp and waited until 1:30. Or, I tried to wait until 1:30. I made it to 1:27 when I just gave up and asked Chronos to please make her clocks 3 minutes fast. I knocked on her door, instantly wondering if I should've just toughed it out for 3 more minutes.  
She opened the door, and I saw her beautiful stormy eyes. She had her hair braided, and was wearing a hat. I love the way she looks in hats. She was even wearing the bracelet I had gotten her. She was even wearing my ratty old sweatshirt. It always makes me smile whenever I see her in it.

She parted her smile and said, "Wow, Seaweed Brain. Couldn't wait till 1:30, could you?"

Of course her clocks were perfect.

"Actually, I got here at 1:20 because I was too excited. I waited as long as I could, knowing you'd make exactly that snide remark." I watched the corners of her mouth turn up into that adorable grin she does. I wrapped my arms around her perfect waist and pulled her close. Her soft hair was against my face, her cheek on my shoulder. I reached over to her chin and brought her face in front of mine. I gazed into her eyes and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

We walked over to the park and sat under the pavilion. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I put my hand on his arm, and noticed that there was more arm there than usual.

"Perce?"

"What is it?"

"Have you been...working out?"

"Yeah"

"Whoa…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just never noticed how big your arms are," I said in the most girly voice possible.

Ok, so I was kissing up. But I couldn't wait to find out the surprise! I thought if I made him feel more comfortable and confident, he'd just get on with the surprise!

"Annabeth, do you know what day it is?"

I thought for a moment, and then, totally shocked, replied, "No...I-I don't."

Percy chuckled. "Well, we've been together for a year. So, I'm going to show you the surprise!"

It worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

When Annabeth and I made it to the park, we went to the pavilion and sat down. I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a long time, just together. I felt Annabeth's hand move around my arm a bit.

Annabeth's voice broke the silence. "Perce?"

"What is it?"

"Have you been...working out?"

"Yeah" To be totally honest, I was thrilled she noticed. I had been working out A LOT after she made a joke about me being all skin and bones.

"Whoa…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just never noticed how big your arms are," Ok, it was sweet of her, but something weird was definitely going on. When she started batting her eyelashes at me, I knew she just wanted the surprise already.

"Annabeth, do you know what day it is?"

"No…I-I don't." She looked so sad at the fact that she didn't know something. I pulled her closer and reminded her,

"Well, we've been together for a year. So, I'm going to show you the surprise!"


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

Percy took his arm off of my shoulder and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small green box with my name written on it. He opened my hand, placed the box in, and closed his hand around mine. He put his forehead to mine and whispered, "I love you Annabeth"

I put my free hand on the back of his neck and responded, "I love you too, Percy."

I pulled his head close to mine and kissed him. This was the most romantic kiss we had ever shared. I felt sparks crawling down my back and going to my hip, where Percy's hand was resting. This could have gone on forever, but we heard a bunch of snotty kids shouting "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW they're kissing!"

Percy pulled away and laughed quietly. He took his hand off of the box and left his hand on my hip. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I hope you like it" and kissed me on the cheek. The little kids wouldn't have been able to see this, but one of them had hidden on the other side of the pavilion, so that little brat saw. The little snot shouted "eeeeewwwww they did it again", triggering a screeching response of "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW" from his other friends. Ignoring them, I opened the box. It was a dark gold locket with A+P written on it.

"Tyson helped me make it" whispered Percy, slightly embarrassed.

"It's beautiful" I replied

"Open it" said Percy excitedly

I opened the locket to see a picture of the two of us and a small wad of paper. I took out the wad of paper and slowly unfolded it.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I pulled the box from my back pocket. Gods, I had never been so nervous. I took her hand gently, opened it, and set the box inside. I wrapped my hand around hers. I got as close to her as I could be and whispered

"I love you, Annabeth." I saw her beautiful lips grin slightly, and she replied.

"I love you too, Percy." Her hand was on my neck. She pulled me in and we kissed. It was slow and perfect. My hand was on her hip, and the hand that was on my neck had found its way into my hair, and it was moving very slowly. Time froze until some little kids who were playing catch started shouting "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW they're kissing!" I pulled away and laughed. I leaned to her ear so my head was hidden to the kids by hers and whispered, " I hope you like it" and I kissed her cheek. Some kid was right behind us, and shouted "eeeewwww they did it again", causing the rest of his friends to reply with an ear-piercing "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW".

Annabeth opened the box, and I saw her eyes light up. "Tyson helped me make it," I admitted.

"It's beautiful" she said in utter shock under her breath.

"Open it" I urged

She opened the locked and smiled at the picture of the two of us. She took out the paper and began to unfold it.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

It was a letter from Mom! I read it slowly, and could feel my eyes filling up with tears. I could feel Percy's thumb drying them away ever so gently.

"Percy, h-how did you-"

"When we were returning the bolt, your mom gave this to me. She said I had to give it to you only if our relationship lasted a year. We weren't even in a relationship at that point but we all knew there would be one. She said if it didn't, I would have to return it to her. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that it would." I smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"Percy, it's perfect. I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything." He pulled me in and kissed me, this time passionately. We completely ignored the stupid kids. I could feel his hand at my hip playing with the lower hem of my shirt. I pulled at the neck of his shirt with one hand, and with the other, clenched my fist around his hair. When we pulled away, neither of us knew what to say. So we didn't say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy POV

I could see her stormy gray eyes tear up as she read it, so I pulled out the most romantic move I knew. I dried her tears with my thumb, and instead of just pulling my thumb away, I ran it down her cheek slowly.

"Percy, h-how did you-"

"When we were returning the bolt, your mom gave this to me. She said I had to give it to you only if our relationship lasted a year. We weren't even in a relationship at that point but we all knew there would be one. She said if it didn't, I would have to return it to her. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that it would." I could see her smile forming. I looked into her amazing eyes and just stared in total awe of how beautiful she was.

"Percy, it's perfect. I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything." I pulled her close and kissed her passionately. The snotty kids were still screaming, but we let them go on. I found the lower seam of her shirt and began twisting and rolling it gently in my fingers, making sure to roll my fingers past her skin as much as possible. I wasn't being a pig, I just knew she would love it. For once, I was right. She was holding the neck of my T-shirt and holding my hair. We pulled away and just stared at each other. There was nothing left to say, it had all been said.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth POV

So after our awesome moment, we went back to camp. Percy led me into his cabin and we sat on his couch. I saw the marine biology book I got him open on his bed.

"Have you been reading that?"

"Yeah, I just was this morning."

Well, it's good that he's been reading. I pulled the box out of my pocket and asked Percy to help me put the locket on. I did, and I walked over to the mirror in his room. It was absolutely amazing. There was a noise in the water, and Percy ran out of the cabin with Riptide to check on it. I grabbed his dagger out of the drawer and ran out behind him. When he sensed that I was behind him, he put an arm behind himself to hold me there.

"You don't need to be out here, I can handle it."

"I'm okay, Percy. I can help you. Plus, it's probably nothing. After all, we're at camp!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just care about you a lot, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." After Percy decided that it was nothing, we went back into the cabin. Percy invited me to spend the night in the Poseidon cabin. I heard my mom warning me, "Now Annabeth, I know you love him, but be careful, if you do stay, use protection darling." I took that as my mom's permission, so I agreed. We sat out by the water holding hands until it was lights out time, and we went back into the cabin and climbed into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

We went back to my cabin afterwards. We were sitting on the couch when Annabeth noticed the book she got me lying open.

"Have you been reading that?"

I wasn't about to tell Annabeth that I had been using it to smooth out my shirt. "Yeah, I just was this morning."

Annabeth asked for help putting on the locket, so I put it on her and kissed her neck in the process (I know, I'm a smooth guy). She went to the mirror to see how it looked. I love the way her eyes lit up when she saw the necklace on her neck. There was a noise near the water. I grabbed Riptide and bolted out. I could hear Annabeth breathing behind me moments later. I put an arm around her and said

"You don't need to be out here, I can handle it."

"I'm okay, Percy. I can help you. Plus, it's probably nothing. After all, we're at camp!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just care about you a lot, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

I decided not long after that it was nothing. We went back inside and we were sitting around. Annabeth looked at the time, but before she could say anything, I made the boldest move of my life.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna spend the night here?" Phew. I don't know how I did that. I could hear my dads voice. He was laughing at me, saying, "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm proud of you, but that was hilariously awkward." Yeah, thanks dad. I heard him gasp when Annabeth replied, "Sure thing, Percy." Take that, dad. I led her out to the beach and we sat on the shore holding hands until it was time for lights out. We went back in and slipped under the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the water. My head was on Percy's bare chest. I looked up at him and he was still fast asleep. He was so perfect and cute when he slept, his eyelashes were so long they were on his cheeks. I noticed I wasn't wearing what I had been wearing the night before. I was in my panties and Percy's blue button down, unbuttoned, the only thing underneath being my bra. Percy was only in his boxers. I had been in such a romantic daze from the surprise last night that I totally forgot I agreed to spend the night with him. I found my clothes and got dressed, and began the hunt. I was searching all over the room for one measly foil wrapper. I checked Percy's jeans, the trash can, I turned the place upside down. I got back into bed, and woke Percy up. His eyelashes fluttered and I saw his gorgeous green eyes.

"Good morning babe" he said sleepily

"Morning Percy. Listen, about last night-"

"Oh Gods."

"What?"

"Do you already regret it?"

"No, Percy, it was great! I just need to know one thing." I could see the gears turning behind his eyes. "Percy, did we use one?"

"Um..."

"PERCY!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth! You said you had one in your purse, you went to get it, came back, didn't have one, and said 'Oh well we'll be alright' and then we got started."

"Oh...I'm sorry I blamed you Percy. I'm just worried."

"I know. It'll be alright." I smiled.

"So...Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"They said it's time for breakfast."

"You hungry?"

"No...actually, I finally found the thing from my purse." We missed breakfast that day, but it was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV

Best. Night. Ever. TAKE THAT DAD! I was laying in bed asleep with Annabeth's head on my chest, and it was the best feeling in the world. I felt her leave but pretended to be asleep. I thought if she just had to go to the bathroom, she'd come back and lay back down. After a couple of minutes, I was starting to fall back asleep when I felt her nudging me. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face over me. A breeze came in to the cabin and her hair went blowing to one side. Just like in the movies, I swear.

"Good morning babe"

"Morning Percy. Listen, about last night-"she began

I totally interrupted her, and I knew she'd be mad, but I didn't care."Oh Gods."

"What?"

"Do you already regret it?"

"No, Percy, it was great! I just need to know one , did we use one?"

"Um..."

"PERCY!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth! You said you had one in your purse, you went to get it, came back, didn't have one, and said 'Oh well we'll be alright' and then we got started."

"Oh...I'm sorry I blamed you Percy. I'm just worried."

"I know. It'll be alright." I reached forward to push her hair behind her ear.

"So...Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"They said it's time for breakfast."

"You hungry?"

"No...actually, I finally found the thing from my purse." I could hear my dad saying "Now that's my boy." So I was hungry until lunch break, but it was so worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth POV

Tonight Percy and I are going to a nice restaurant with his parents for dinner. Sally has this new boyfriend, Paul, who seems really nice. It kinda sucks that I have to get dressed up. But, since it's holiday break, I'm staying at Percy's for awhile! I made a categorized list for things I need to bring, I have everything all packed up, and I'm getting ready now. I'm wearing this light blue dress and Percy is wearing-get this-a suit and tie. I can't believe it. Percy said he'll meet me just outside the camp gates at 3:00, and his parents are coming to pick us up. It's 2:40, so I should probably get going.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy POV

Annabeth and I are going out to a nice dinner with my mom and Paul, and then she's staying over for the whole holiday break. I need to pack more of my stuff, I don't have much time left. And I said I'd meet her outside the gates at 3, and it's 2:40. I've basically been shoving everything into a bag, and then I had to put on a stupid suit. Wait-how do you tie ties again? Annabeth'll know, she knows everything...hopefully. $#*%! It's 2:58! Gotta go!


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth POV

I stood by outside the gate waiting for Percy. It was 3, and he promised he'd be on time. I saw Sally and Paul pull up near the gate. I dragged my bags into the car as we all waited for Percy. I love him, but my goodness he has no sense of time. I saw him running up in a suit with his tie in one hand and duffel bag in the other hand. He ran up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey! You look great!"

"Thanks. You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Did you forget how to tie a tie..again?"

"Yeah. But you know everything right, Wise Girl?"

Yeah, Seaweed Brain, I can tie a tie. I can also tell time."

"Really funny."

After tying Percy's tie in the car and responding to an odd marriage joke from Paul, we were finally at the restaurant. Percy came and got the car door for me, which was unusual but sweet. I was walking out of the car when I fell face first on the ground. Percy picked me up and then sat me on the hood of the car, patching up my bloody legs.

"We'll meet you guys in there" he said. Looking at Percy while he was being so careful just made it clear that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy POV

I ran out of my cabin, tie in one hand, duffel in the other, praying I wouldn't be too late. I ran through the opening to the outside world and saw Annabeth standing there with my mom and Paul. Yeah, she was pissed, but she looked amazing. I could've stood there for hours just staring at her. She was wearing a light blue long, strapless dress, the locket and bracelet, and her hair was all curled. She looked stunning, I didn't have words for how amazing she looked. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! You look great!" I did think she looked great, but I mostly said it hoping it would distract her from how late I was.

"Thanks. You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Did you forget how to tie a tie..again?"

"Yeah. But you know everything right, Wise Girl?"

Yeah, Seaweed Brain, I can tie a tie. I can also tell time."

"Really funny."

In the car, she tied my tie and Paul started asking her if I'd popped the question, thinking he was so hilarious. Annabeth's face turned bright red. She has no idea. When we got to the restaurant, I got Annabeth's door as my mom smiled at me, acknowledging how much of a gentleman I was being. Annabeth must've been surprised, too, because she fell flat on her face. I picked her up and set her on the hood of the car and got out a bottle of water. I poured the water on my hand and rubbed her wounds away. She was staring at me the entire time with a loving look in her eye. I'm ready for this.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth POV

After Percy got my legs fixed up, we went inside and sat down with Sally and Paul. When the waiter came around, he was staring at me- a lot. I regretted wearing a strapless dress. Percy's face was bright red with anger. We had been holding hands, but I noticed he stopped, and I looked down to see him getting Riptide out of his pocket and setting it on the table casually. His parents had gone out to the car because they forgot something, and the waiter made his move.

"So, you seeing anyone? Cause I was thinking maybe sometime you and I cou-"

Percy was not happy. "Um, dude? She's my girlfriend."

"Yeah back off, kid." When Percy heard this, his fists were clenched and you could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Just leave her alone, okay? I could easily beat the living $#!% out of you, but I won't. Unless you keep hitting on my girlfriend." The waiter muttered 'whatever' under his breath and walked away. Percy was calm-ish by the time his parents came back.

Later, I got up to go to the bathroom. While I was walking over, the waiter appeared and made some very rude and sexual remarks that I can't even repeat. I told him to &*# off and kicked him in the crotch. He grabbed me and tried to wrestle me into some janitor's closet. I kicked the door open and ran out, running into someone who was walking to the mens room. Thank gods it was Percy. I ran into him and he hugged me, asking what was wrong. I was too out of breath to speak. I pointed into the closet as the waiter was coming out. Percy was holding Riptide (in pen form) in a closed fist, and asked the waiter to "please walk outside" with him. Oh no.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy POV

So I led Annabeth back into the restaurant and over to my mom and Paul's table once I was finished with her legs. The waiter came around, and gods, he was an idiot. His eyes were fixated on Annabeth's chest, and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I got Riptide out of my pocket and set it on the table, just in case. Mom and Paul forgot something from the car, so they went to get it. At that point, the waiter decided to be even bigger of an idiot.

"So, you seeing anyone? Cause I was thinking maybe sometime you and I cou-"

I was not okay with that. At all. "Um, dude? She's my girlfriend."

"Yeah back off, kid." He called me a kid! He was weak; he didn't have any muscle to his arms at all!

"Just leave her alone, okay? I could easily beat the living $#!% out of you, but I won't. Unless you keep hitting on my girlfriend." At this, the waiter walked away. Annabeth calmed me down, Mom and Paul came back, and everything was alright again.

Awhile later, Annabeth got up to go to the bathroom. Mom and Paul started talking about what they needed from the store on the way home, so I figured I might as well head to the bathroom, too. As I was walking past a janitor's closet, Annabeth came running out of it and slammed into me. I hugged her and asked her what happened, but she was too out of breath. As she pointed back to the closet, that dumb waiter was strolling on out, looking so proud of himself. He tried to do that to Annabeth. Nope. This is not okay. I heard my dad saying that Athena is outraged with that dude, as are all of the gods. Apparently even Hades thinks he's an *$. They said they'd aide me in beating the crap out of him. I clenched Riptide in one fist.

"Please step outside with me" I asked quite nicely.


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth POV

I followed Percy as he dragged the waiter outside. The waiter started to say "Dude I wouldn't have done anything-" and Percy cut him off by holding his sword to his neck and saying in the most menacing voice I've ever heard Percy use, "Why should I let scum like you live?"

I came in between them and was suggested that we just call the cops instead of killing him when the waiter slapped me on the ass and said, "Damn right, girl! You tell him!" Percy was furious, as was I. I ran off and called the police and told Percy to hold him there. I was waiting on the side of the road for the police, and turned around to see Percy, still holding the sword to his throat, looking absolutely furious. I know what happened today was horrible, but I love how he stood up for me. There's not a doubt in my mind now, Percy Jackson is the guy for me. Finally, the cops came and took the asshole away. Sally and Paul came out of the restaurant and drove us home.


	20. Chapter 20

Percy POV

I dragged that douchebag out of the restaurant with Riptide, in sword form, in my other hand. I could feel Annabeth's hand on my back, which helped a little. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. I heard so many voices of different gods, promising to send a giant thunderbolt, a mass wave, fire, a case of utter insanity, and many other things to take care of him. I heard Athena's voice, "Percy, I don't like your relationship with my daughter, but take care of this man. If you do, I will approve of your relationship." No problem, Athena. I had him outside, and was holding him by his sleeve.

"Dude I wouldn't have done anything-"

I could not believe this guy! He would have raped Annabeth! I couldn't even control my anger now. I was about to cut his head off, but stopped Riptide right in front of his neck. "Why should I let scum like you live?" Then, Annabeth, trying to make peace, stepped in between us and tried to convince me to just call the cops on him and not get in trouble myself. I calm down a bit at seeing Annabeth's face, but then this guy. THIS GUY gets the nerve to not only say, "Damn right, girl! You tell him!", but to also slap my girlfriend on the ass. Seeing Annabeth's reaction made me even madder. I could see tears at the back of her eyes, her face was red with embarrassment and anger. Somehow, she kept her cool, ran off, called the cops, and waited for them by the road. I took the time to threaten this guy and try to control my anger until the cops came. It felt like hours. They came and took him away. Mom and Paul came out of the restaurant upon hearing sirens and took us home. I held Annabeth's hand the whole ride there.


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth POV

When we got home, Percy pulled me aside and talked to me for a bit.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You did protect me! If it weren't for you, who knows what he would've done!"

"You got out of the closet and ran into me! All I did was threaten him!"

"You did so much more, don't worry Percy." I leaned into him and kissed him gently, then turned and went in to my room. To no surprise, I had trouble sleeping. Not because I was scared, I just wanted to be with Percy. I snuck into his room and opened the door. He sat up and smiled when he saw my face.

"Hey babe"

"Hey. Can I sleep in here tonight?" I was surprisingly nervous. Gods, maybe that's what love feels like. Getting butterflies every time you go near them.

"Of course you can." I climbed into bed next to him and rested my head onto his chest. He put his arm around me, and everything was right in the world. I moved up toward his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not complaining Annie, but why did you do that?"

"It just felt right" We smiled at each other and fell asleep in the cocoon of comfort and safety we had created.


	22. Chapter 22

Percy POV

As soon as we got home, I pulled Annabeth aside and began apologizing.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You did protect me! If it weren't for you, who knows what he would've done!"

"You got out of the closet and ran into me! All I did was threaten him!" I really did feel bad. She defended herself, and all I did was act like a jealous douche.

"You did so much more, don't worry Percy." She kissed me gently, and it was perfect.

Later that night I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when Annabeth opened my door. Her hair was in a ponytail, she wasn't wearing makeup, and she was wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt, and she looked beautiful.

"Hey babe"

"Hey. Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course you can." She put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. It was perfect. And right when I was almost asleep, I felt her kiss me on the cheek.

"Not complaining Annie, but why did you do that?"

"It just felt right." And it really did. Especially when she was so happy that she didn't mind me calling her Annie.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth POV

I woke up with Percy's arm around me and my head on his chest. I climbed out of bed and snuck off to my room to get dressed. When I came back, Percy was up, and was wearing jeans, but he was shirtless. I had seen him shirtless at camp before, but something about standing in his bedroom looking at him wearing a pair of jeans but no shirt was totally different. I hate to admit this, but I couldn't stop staring. He had been working out. A lot. My trance was broken by Percy's laughter.

"Annabeth, were you just staring?"

"Maybe" I replied playfully.

"Well, sorry. Show's over." He joked as he pulled on a T shirt. I smiled. I walked downstairs with Percy right behind me, and Sally had made blue pancakes!

"Morning Mrs. Jackson!"

"Morning Mom"

"Good morning! How did you two sleep?"

We looked at each other, wondering if she knew we had spent the night together. We both told her we slept fine and played it cool. She admitted she had known, and that she didn't care. Percy has such a cool mom. After I ate 2 pancakes and Percy ate around 20, we left the house for one of Percy's famous "All Day Percy and Annabeth Super Awesome Demigod Date Days". He loves that it takes so long to say. We went to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. I found a shirt with a goat on it for Grover, Percy and I can't get over how perfect it is.


	24. Chapter 24

Percy POV

I woke up and noticed Annabeth was no longer next to me. I pulled on a pair of jeans and was about to put on a shirt when Annabeth came in. She was staring. At my chest. And my abs. It's going to be a good day.

"Annabeth, were you just staring?"

"Maybe" she replied, giggling.

"Well, sorry. Show's over." I joked. We went down to breakfast, blue pancakes of course. After the good morning back-and-forth, my mom asked how we slept. Annabeth and I exchanged looks. We hadn't had sex, but it would still be weird if she knew we spent the day together. We said we both slept fine. My mom of course knew we were together, she doesn't care about that sort of thing. After I had a well balanced breakfast, or as Annabeth calls it, "monstrous", and she had a measly 2 pancakes, we went out for a date day, which I have named the "All Day Percy and Annabeth Super Awesome Demigod Date Day". I made it that long so I could make her say it and laugh at her when she forgets exactly how it goes. We went to the mall for Christmas shopping, and Annie found a goat shirt for Grover. I still can't stop laughing about it.

**Author's Note: I want some reviews to know if I should keep going on. Tell me if I should make it more, ya know, M rated, or if it's fine how it is. **


	25. Chapter 25

Annabeth POV

Percy and I spent awhile out on our day date, but we both got pretty tired, so we decided to head home. Sally and Paul weren't home, they said they were going out for the day. So, of course, Percy and I went nuts. We went up to his room to have sex, and it was the best time I'd ever spent with him. It's like he's a god c:

After an hour of thoroughly clawing at one another, we started talking about future jobs. I was talking about how I wanted to pursue architecture, and Percy said he wants to work with the ocean and help the animals in it. The more we talked about our futures, the more I realized that we were assuming our futures would be connected. Of course they would be. We went to the kitchen and I mentioned what I just said, about how our futures will be connected, and he lifted me up and set me on a counter, and knelt down on the floor.

"Well Wise Girl, way to transition into my next point perfectly. I want our futures to be one future. I was us to always be together. Annabeth Chase, will you do me the godly honor of marrying me?" I had no words, I just jumped off of the counter, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and stood up.

"Yes," I whispered into his ear.


	26. Chapter 26

Percy POV

Annabeth and I spent awhile out, but she was getting tired so we went home. Mom and Paul were out for the day, so we went at it as soon as we got home. The best part is that she came at me. Anyway, afterwards, we began talking about our futures.

Annabeth talked about architecture, I talked about wanting to help marine animals. Annabeth just had this loving look in her eyes the whole time, even though I had no idea what she was thinking. We went into the kitchen, and I lifted her up on the counter while she mentioned how we're putting our futures together without even thinking about it. This was my moment. Gods, I'm so damn scared. I heard Dad say, "You can do this, Percy. You know she loves you, be a man." With that, I knelt down and began.

"Well Wise Girl, way to transition into my next point perfectly. I want our futures to be one future. I was us to always be together. Annabeth Chase, will you do me the godly honor of marrying me?" Her face was priceless. She just jumped down, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I held her by the waist and stood up. I heard her whisper in my ear, "Yes". I just lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around and around. This was the best feeling ever.


	27. Chapter 27

Annabeth POV

Percy picked me up and carried me over to the couch. We just sat there, talking about how to tell everyone. We agreed that Sally and Paul would be excited. He mentioned that his dad was okay with it and was actually encouraging him. At that time, I heard my mom. "Annabeth, you're a woman. If you love this boy you can marry him. You have my blessing."

This was not at all the answer I was expecting. I totally lunged at Percy and began kissing him like I'd never kissed him before. I pulled his shirt off and just ran my hands all over his muscular chest. He pulled my shirt off, and, when he was having a bit too much trouble with my bra, I helped him. It was amazing. Our bodies were as close as they could possibly be. We weren't looking to have sex at the moment, I just needed to know he was mine. After awhile, we pulled apart. I put my bra on, and Percy asked if we could make a deal that we would both stop reclothing there, just so we could both enjoy the other. I had no problem with this, except that it was cold in the apartment. We wrapped ourselves in a blanket and I told him of how Athena had spoken to me with approval. The only concern left was my dad in San Fran. We decided we'd talk to Sally and Paul that night about the 2 of us making a trip out there before the break was over.


	28. Chapter 28

Percy POV

I picked up Annabeth and took her to the couch. We discussed how to tell parents. We knew Sally and Paul wouldn't mind and I told her Dad was cool with it. I saw her face scrunch a bit when I asked her about her mom. But then I saw her face light up.

Then, she totally lunged at me. She knocked me down so she was laying on top of me and began kissing me, a lot. She pulled my shirt off and began exploring my chest with her hands. Thank gods I'd been working out lately. I pulled her shirt off, and she helped me with her bra. We were so close to each other, our bodies were connected. After what I think wasn't long enough, Annabeth put her bra back on. I asked nicely if we could both leave our shirts off, for the other's enjoyment. We wrapped up in a blanket since we were cold, and she kept a hand on my chest as she told me about Athena giving her permission, and brought up her dad in San Francisco. We would talk to Sally and Paul that night about making a trip out there some time soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Annabeth POV

Tonight was the night we'd tell Sally and Paul. Most people would be nervous, but I wasn't. Sally and Paul are the coolest people ever, they wouldn't care at all. Here's how it all went down.

Percy began, "Hey Mom, can we talk to you?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and said it all, "Percy proposed to me and I said yes" You should've seen Sally's face. She was so excited for us. Paul just sorta shrugged like he knew it was coming. I think we all did.

"Here's the thing, Mom, we need to tell Annabeth's dad in San Francisco." She agreed to get us on a flight the next day. She said she had a friend who worked at the airport and then she could get us a flight. Percy then said he heard his dad say Hermes could get us there, and that he would pick us up the next day at 8 in the morning, and Sally agreed. Now I was nervous.


	30. Chapter 30

Percy POV

Annabeth and I walked into the kitchen coolly holding hands. Neither of us were nervous for this part.

"Hey Mom, can we talk to you?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

Annabeth cut me off and said, "Percy proposed to me and I said yes." I love it when she cuts me off, because it's like she can read my mind. So Mom was clearly excited, Paul was unshaken.

I mentioned Annabeth's dad, and Mom said she could get us a ticket for tomorrow. Then, I heard my dad saying, "Hermes thinks you two are adorable, and would like to offer you a ride. He'll pick you up at 8AM tomorrow." I agreed and told my mom. I could tell, both Annabeth and I were nervous about the next part.


	31. Chapter 31

POV Annabeth

After an hour of packing what I needed (and making sure Percy had what he needed), I climbed into bed next to Percy. The next morning, at 7:30, we were up, showered, and eating breakfast. After watching Percy attack his pancakes, we waited outside for Hermes. When he came by, he was driving a cab. The only way we knew it was him was because of a Goodyear tire ad with the winged shoe on it. We climbed in, and once we got to a more secluded area, we climbed out, held our bags, and he flew us to San Fran. He staged it so it looked like we were walking off of a plane with other people. We thanked him, and found a real cab to go to my house. I could tell how nervous Percy was by how hard he was squeezing my hand.

We walked into my house, and my dad was happy to see me and Percy. My step mom made a couple of rude remarks that were overlooked. Percy and I decided to just get along with it. Upon telling him the news, my dad was surprised, but I was more surprised by how calmly he took it. My step mom however, was not so calm.

"You little slut! You're 18 and you're getting married! To this piece of shit! I can't believe you! I thought your father did a better job of raising you than this!" I couldn't help it. I've always hated my stepmom, but I ran out of the house sobbing. My dad came after me to comfort me while Percy dealt with my stepmom. My ears always pop when I cry, so all I could hear was muffled shouting noises. A minute later, my dad went inside, and I heard Percy walking out. He scooped me up and whispered in my ear, "It's ok Annabeth, I'm here."


	32. Chapter 32

Annabeth helped me pack for California and slept in my bed that night. The next morning, after breakfast, we hopped in Hermes's cab and then he flew us to the San Francisco airport, where we made it look like we were walking off of a plane. We took a cab to Annabeth's house. Gods, I was really nervous.

When we walked in, Annabeth's dad greeted us kindly, but her step mom seemed bothered to see us. When we told them the news, Annabeth's dad seemed happy, but her step mom was not.

"You little slut! You're 18 and you're getting married! To this piece of shit! I can't believe you! I thought your father did a better job of raising you than this!"

Annabeth ran out of the house sobbing. As much as I wanted to comfort her, I had to deal with this bitch.

I confronted her first. "What the hell was that?"

"You know what I said was true. I'm sure she lets you do whatever you want to her, every night, that dumb blonde bitch."

"You're her step mom! Why do you hate her? We have a happy relationship and you think it's okay to do this?"

"Yes. I think it was totally necessary. Someone needs to put her in her place."

"Just remember, I could easily put you in your place. In a grave." Leaving her behind quite shocked, I rushed out of the house to see Annabeth. Her dad was walking in as I was going out. He just put his hand on my shoulder, looked at me, and nodded. I ran over to Annabeth and picked her up. Her body was shaking, her breathing was heavy, and she was still crying. She burrowed her head into my shirt, and I just whispered in her ear, "It's ok Annabeth, I'm here."


	33. Chapter 33

POV Annabeth

My face was still buried in Percy's shirt. He told my dad that we were going for a walk, and he carried me over to the nearest park. He set me down in the grass and sat next to me with his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he spoke.

"It doesn't matter what she says. We have my mom, my dad, Paul, your mom, and your dad all on our side."

"Don't forget Hermes" I added, smiling for the first time since the incident.

"Exactly. And we always have each other. Forever," added Percy. He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. I snuggled up next to him. For awhile, we just laid in the grass. He lifted me up and walked me over to a pond. We sat on the edge with our feet in the water. We decided to go to the beach. We ran home and got what we needed. When we got to the beach, Percy took me underwater and made an air bubble. We kissed, and then we just stayed there in our little bubble. It made me realize that it was our relationship, and the only people who really mattered in the relationship were currently in the bubble.


	34. Chapter 34

Percy POV

I carried Annabeth over to the park, and sat her down in the grass. I sat next to her with my arm around her shoulders and her head on mine. I began to try to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter what she says. We have my mom, my dad, Paul, your mom, and your dad all on our side."

"Don't forget Hermes," she said with a bit of a giggle. I was happy to know she was cheering up some.

"Exactly. And we always have each other. Forever," I kissed her forehead. Since I'm not good at staying in the same place for a while, I picked her up and took her to a pond. We sat on the edge until we decided a beach trip was in order. We grabbed some stuff from the house and headed down there. When we got there, we went right for the water. We kissed, and then just stayed there, holding one another. It was a perfect moment.

**AN: I think I might actually make the next 2 chapters M-rated, like, going into detail. If you guys want. I got one comment saying they wanted more M rated stuff, but I'd like to hear from a few more people. Let me know and thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

POV Annabeth

Percy and I went back to New York, my dad had some things to work out with my step mom.

Percy and I were having Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Juniper over and then going on a big group date. They came at 6 so we could go to a movie. Grover and Juniper arrived first. There was a lot of hugging and "It's been so long" and "I missed you". We were waiting for everyone to be here to tell our big news. Nico and Thalia arrived fashionably late.

Grover: "Come on guys, let's go!"

Percy: "Wait, Anna and I have some news."

Thalia:"Oh Gods. Did you get her pregnant?"

Me: "Real funny, Thal. Percy proposed!"

Juniper:"Oh my gods thats so exciting!"

Nico had to be sassy by saying "Wait-she said yes, right?" Which Percy replied to by punching him on the arm. I laughed and responded with "Of course I did."

Grover: "Well, congrats, guys. I always knew you two would end up together, from our first quest together. When you two hated each other."

We went to the movie, and Percy kept his arm around my waist the whole time, and was playing with the hem of my shirt, because he knows I love it. I just stared up at his face, his green eyes fixated on the movie, my eyes fixated on his lips. Afterwards, we got ice cream and brought it back to the apartment. Thalia asked a fantastic question, which Percy and I hadn't even considered yet. "Who's planning your wedding?"

Percy and I just looked at each other. Percy, being such a seaweed brain, just said, "uhhhhh...I don't know." Not that I would've had a better answer. Juniper started jumping up and down and squealing, "Can I plan it? Can I plan it? Oh please please please!" Percy and I agreed, and she said we had to go dress shopping the next day. Thalia said as much as she hates dresses, she'd come along. Nico and Grover agreed to help Percy with the suits and stuff. The next day, the hell that is wedding planning would begin.


	36. Chapter 36

POV Percy

After going back to New York, Annabeth and I decided to have some friends over to tell them the big news. Grover and Juniper arrived first, followed by Nico and Thalia. When they came over, Grover was chomping at the can to go to the movie, but we had news for them. I started simply by saying,

"Wait, Anna and I have some news."

Thalia:"Oh Gods. Did you get her pregnant?"

Annabeth: "Real funny, Thal. Percy proposed!"

Juniper:"Oh my gods thats so exciting!"

Nico, being the demon he is, questioned, "Wait-she said yes, right?" That earned him a punch in the arm, but I just loved Annabeth's response of "Of course I did."

Grover wrapped it up nicely by saying, "Well, congrats, guys. I always knew you two would end up together, from our first quest. When you two hated each other." We headed out to the movie, and I had my hand on Annie's hip as always. I could tell she loved it, because, while I was watching the movie, she was staring at me, I could feel her eyes on my face. We picked up some ice cream afterwards. Thalia had to be smart and ask who was planning our wedding. While Annabeth and I just stared dumbly at one another, Juniper had a spazz attack and began jumping up and down, offering to plan it. Having no one else better, we agreed. Juniper declared tomorrow to be dress day, and Nico and Grover agreed to help me with a suit. Oh gods, it's starting.


	37. Chapter 37

Annabeth POV

When everyone was gone, we went into Percy's room and sat on the bed. I said that if we were going to get married, maybe we should get a place of our own. Percy agreed that it was time for us to find a place. Since tomorrow would be all about getting dresses and suits, we decided the day after would be us apartment hunting. I went back into my room and got into my pajamas, and Percy came in and invited me into his room. I went in and was slightly curled up on my side, when Percy laid behind me, imitating my position.

We woke up the next morning to a knock on our door. Sally opened the door, and turned away when she saw that we were spooning. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt. Your friends are here." I got up and kissed his forehead before going to my room to get dressed. I saw Percy downstairs wearing a blue T-shirt that was stretched tight across his muscles. Percy saw me looking and just laughed. He always catches me looking. We all agreed to meet up at a pizza place for lunch at noon. We agreed that a deep aqua would be the bridesmaid dress and tie color. All the couples did a quick kiss goodbye before going to Grover or Thalia's cars. Percy held me by my arms and kissed me on the forehead. "Seeya later, beautiful." I just smiled and looked up at him. We didn't realize the other couples were watching us, and we looked over to see Nico tapping his watch. The guys drove away and Sally ran out to tell us she had a wedding dress that she'd let me have.

We went upstairs, and I tried it on. It was sleeveless and floor length, with not much pouf, and some beaded details around the top. The veil was very simple, just a veil. Thalia had the idea of replacing the white beads with aqua ones. I loved it. Right when I was about to take it off, my mom appeared. She told me she loved the dress, and would be attending the wedding. She gave me a hug goodbye and left. We went out to get the bridesmaid dresses.

I decided to have Juniper as my maid of honor. I couldn't decide between Juniper and Thalia, but since Grover was obviously going to be the best man, Juniper and Grover should walk up together. Thalia would be my only other bridesmaid, as Nico was the only other usher. Percy and I agreed to keep the wedding small. We didn't have much money, and when we were driving to the store, we passed a yard sale. Just for fun, we were looking, and we saw they had 2 light blue dresses, both exactly what we were looking for. The dresses were really inexpensive, so we figured we could just dye them. We went home and had fun dyeing the dresses and beading them, we didn't realize it was already noon!

We rushed out to the pizza place, and I called Percy warning him that we'd be late. Luckily, since it was Percy we were dealing with, we heard him saying, "guys, it's noon!", and Grover in the background saying, "oh shit". When we arrived, we told them about our luck with the dresses in only spending $20 on dresses, and $6 on dye and beads. They said they hadn't even found suits yet. Since we were finished, we offered to go with them. We called Sally and asked if Paul had any white dress shirts he could loan us. She said Paul had 1, and Nico said he had one at home. Grover, being the sharp dressed satyr he is, already had a plain black suit. Of course, Percy and Nico did not. I helped Percy, and Thalia helped Nico. I have to admit, Percy looks really hot in a suit. He noticed that I was staring at him, and he picked me up like we were walking through the threshold, I just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. We found ties and handkerchiefs and went home. After everyone was gone, Percy and I went to sleep, exhausted from the long day.


	38. Chapter 38

Percy POV

That night, Annabeth and I talked about getting our own place, and agreed that would be the day after tomorrow. She came into my room, and curled up on my bed. I curled up right behind her, keeping one hand on her hip. The next morning, Mom woke us up. Usually none of us care if she sees us in the same bed, but we were all pretty embarrassed that she saw us spooning.

We went downstairs and were ready to begin the hell that is shopping. I caught Annabeth staring at my chest (my shirt was a bit tight). I love catching her staring. We were all getting into the different cars, and I turned around, put my hands on Annabeth's arms, and kissed her forehead. "Seeya later, beautiful." She smiled, and her gray eyes met mine. We noticed Grover, Thalia, and Juniper staring at us with the "aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww" looks on their faces, and Nico was just tapping his watch.

I got into Grover's car, and we headed out. We had no intention of shopping right away. Considering they were girls and they were getting dresses, which there are about a million types of, they'd need all their time. Since we just needed white shirts, black suits, and aqua ties, we had it easy. We blasted Flogging Molly in the car and went to an arcade. We had a reality check when Annabeth called me, apologizing that the girls would be late. We rushed to the pizza place, and were shocked to find that they had finished their shopping, and we hadn't started. They helped us afterwards. All I needed was a suit, and Annabeth helped me. When I caught her staring, I picked her up, and she just laughed and kissed my cheek. Once we were done, everyone went home, and Annabeth and I went to bed, exhausted from the day.

**AN: Yes I know this is much longer than the corresponding Annabeth chapter, but it's just how it turned out. Sorry.**


	39. Chapter 39 WARNING: LEMONS

POV Annabeth

Juniper declared today invitation day, which Percy and I decided to do alone. I was sitting on the floor of his room with invitations everywhere. I wrote my mom's, Percy's dad's, and Chiron's in Greek, and began to write my dad's when I felt Percy playing with my hair and kissing my neck passionately. Now I had no chance of focusing. I turned around to ask Percy to stop when he pushed me onto the ground and laid on top of me, kissing me. I unbuttoned his shirt while his fingers crawled up mine. He let go of me for just long enough for me to take his shirt off. Percy got my shirt off in the blink of an eye, and I heard a noise in the hallway. I placed my hands on his bare chest and ran them down his defined abs while he struggled with my bra. It's a good thing he struggled since Grover walked into the room. Neither of us heard or saw him. My eyes were closed and Percy's eyes were staring longingly at my chest, as he was still unable to get my bra off. My hands became tangled in his hair, and the two of us were getting as close as could be. He placed a hand under my head and he began to kneel as he slowly sat me up, except he was supporting my upper body. You never realize how strong he is until he does something like that, and you can feel his arms bulge as he does. Grover decided to clear his throat, and we were shocked. Percy laid me back down carefully and got up to distract Grover while I got my shirt on. It turns out the noise in the hallway came from Percy getting so excited to have my shirt off, that he threw my shirt into the hallway. Percy's distractions were pointless, since I had to slip right by Grover to get my shirt.

"What are you doing here, Grover?" I asked impatiently as I pulled my shirt on.

"I thought I could help you with invitations and we could watch a movie or something, but I guess you two were *cough* busy."

"Well, it's good to see you man. Has Juniper gone insane with planning yet?" asked Percy

"Surprisingly, no. She's considering becoming a wedding planner now. So what are you guys up to, besides each other?" inquired Grover with a snicker.

"Well, I _was_ writing invations." I shot Percy a look.

"I distracted her," he admitted.

"Well," Grover began, "I could help you finish them and then we could watch a movie." We agreed, and it was a fun night. After Grover left, Percy looked at me and said, "Would you like to pick up where we left off?"

Of course I would. Let me just save you some time." I took off my shirt and bra, and watched Percy's eyes go down, and stop as he unbuttoned his shirt. I undid my jeans and Percy rushed over just so he could be the one to pull them down. He undid his and I pulled them down, just to be fair. He pushed me down onto the bed and slipped my panties off of me. I pulled down his boxers, and we began. He started slowly and picked up momentum until he was thrusting in and out rapidly. I hate to admit it, but I cried out his name a lot. Once I thought it was over, he began kissing my neck, moving down to my collarbone, in between my breasts, down my stomach and beyond, and he wouldn't stop until I screamed. I rolled over in an attempt to do the same to him, but he stopped me, saying that this was all for me and that he can't be selfish. Gods, I love this guy.


	40. Chapter 40 WARNING: LEMONS

Percy POV

Annabeth was writing invitations while I played with her hair and kissed her neck. She turned around, so I took this opportunity to push her onto the ground and lay on top of her. She unbuttoned my shirt, and I began to run my fingers up her t shirt. I let her take the shirt off of me, and I got her shirt off. I was proud with how quickly I got her shirt off, so I ended up throwing it into the hallway, but I wasn't so proud when I struggled with her bra. A lot. Annabeth enjoyed touching my chest while I stared at hers, dreaming of what was beneath her bra. She had her fingers in my hair, and I began to sit her up slowly as I bent backwards. I heard someone clear their throat, and Grover was standing right there. I laid Annabeth down and tried to buy her some time by talking to Grover, but she had to go into the hallway to get her shirt. Oops.

"What are you doing here, Grover?" Annabeth asked. I could tell she was unhappy that we were interrupted.

"I thought I could help you with invitations and we could watch a movie or something, but I guess you two were *cough* busy."

"Well, it's good to see you man. Has Juniper gone insane with planning yet?" I asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Surprisingly, no. She's considering becoming a wedding planner now. So what are you guys up to, besides each other?" Grover laughed at his own joke. No one else did.

"Well, I _was_ writing invations." Annabeth's eyes shot daggers my way. I was just glad there weren't any real daggers involved.

"I distracted her," I confessed.

"Well, I could help you finish them and then we could watch a movie." We did, and we all had fun. Once Grover left, I asked Annabeth if she wanted to pick up where we left off. She did, so we did. I decided today, I would be selfless, and focus on her pleasure and nothing else. We undressed, and I pushed her down onto the bed and got her panties off. She ripped off my boxers, and I started slowly, and then picked up speed until I was going really fast. Like, _really_ fast. I knew I was doing it right when she starting saying my name, then screaming my name. I stopped, but I had only just begun. I kissed her neck, and moved all the way down to her stomach, and kept going. I could still tell I was doing it right when she arched her back. I kept going until she screamed. It wasn't even my name, just a scream of pleasure. She began to roll on top of me, I assume to return the favor, but I stopped her.

"That was for your pleasure and nothing else. I can't be selfish." She just looked into my eyes, and laid her head on my chest. Well, done Percy. Well done.

**AN: Let me know if you liked me writing about this stuff**


	41. Chapter 41

POV Annabeth

Juniper said Percy and I should go over to her place for some last minute planning. She said I should wear a dress so she could use it as a guideline for fixing the wedding dress. I threw on a navy blue and white polka dotted dress, and Percy was dressed nicely, in a dress shirt with the top few undone, showing his T-shirt, and the sleeves rolled up just above the elbows. Gods, I have such a hot fiancé. When we arrived at Juniper's, we saw a lot of cars across the street. Maybe somebody's having a party. Percy held my hand as we entered through the back gate. And then we saw a ton of people we know jump out and yell, "Surprise!" I covered my mouth and faked a smile to look excited, but I hate parties. Especially bridal showers.

There was wine from Dionysus, which I had a glass of. Percy said he doesn't drink. Could this guy get any better? Mom was there, and so was Sally, Thalia, Bianca, Clarisse, Rachel (ugh), and all of the Goddesses in their human forms. Juniper had arranged some dumb games, which I tolerated. Percy could tell I wasn't enjoying myself, so he kept his arm around me and kept me close. When it was time for presents, Percy sat on a bench next to me while Juniper wrote down who got us what. Great, more things to write. Aphrodite-Gods. Aphrodite got me a black, lacy babydoll. Gods damn it, Aphrodite. As soon as I opened the box, I blushed, but I think Percy blushed deeper than me. I tried to hide it, and everyone insisted that I hold it up. Aphrodite was laughing her head off, and my mom wasn't thrilled with her. Maybe that explains how an owl, a nocturnal animal, flew over and pooped on her head. Thanks, Mom. Rachel got us a blanket, pinned to which Percy found her phone number. Nice, Rachel. Everyone else gave us regular things. Percy and I hugged everyone goodbye, (I had to pull Rachel off of him) and went home.

"Gods, I hate bridal showers."

"I do too, Annie, but at least we were together."

"I can't believe Aphrodite got me lingerie."

"I think it was a nice gift." His face was bright red, but he just looked at me and smiled. I just looked at him and laughed.


	42. Chapter 42

POV Percy

Juniper planned a bridal shower today, and I knew Annabeth wouldn't be thrilled. Neither of us really wanted to go, but I had stay enthusiastic for her. When we walked through and everyone yelled "Surprise!", she faked a smile, but I could see in her eyes she was not happy. I held her close, and kept my hand on her hip just to keep her happy. During presents, almost everyone got us normal gifts. Aphrodite got Annabeth some lingerie, and both of us blushed a lot when we opened that. I'm not too proud, but I had to hold something on my lap so no one could tell I was picturing her in that. Rachel got us a blanket, until I saw her number pinned to it. It seems as though Rachel still hasn't gotten over me. Sorry, Rachel, I'm Annabeth's. After it was finally over, Annabeth and I hugged everyone. Luckily, the lump in my pants was gone, because, if it wasn't, I'd die of embarrassment. When Rachel came by to hug me, she would not let go. I heard her whisper in my ear, "I'm so much better for you than Annabeth." Luckily, I don't think Annabeth heard that. I tried to push her off, but Annabeth had to get behind her and pull. Yeah, she isn't invited to the wedding. When we finally got home, Annabeth spoke up.

"Gods, I hate bridal showers." she admitted.

"I do too, Annie, but at least we were together," I said, trying to calm her down and get her happy.

"I can't believe Aphrodite got me lingerie." Her cheeks got to the flushed pink that I find totally adorable. It's nice to see Annabeth all tough, but sometimes seeing her blushing and being feminine is nice.

"I think it was a nice gift," I said shyly. I could feel my face getting hotter, and heard her laughing, but at least I was being honest.


	43. Chapter 43 even more lemons

Annabeth POV

Juniper said she didn't have any planning for us that day, so Percy and I looked for an apartment online. We were sitting in the kitchen looking, and I got up to go to the bathroom-sorta. I went into my room and dug out the gift from Aphrodite. I got into it and laid on Percy's bed. I called him into the room and when he walked in, he threw his shirt off, and his eyes popped out of his head. I patted the bed, and moments later, he was lying down and I was on top of him.

If he focused a day on my pleasure, I could focus one on his. I had my fingers in his hair as much as possible, and had fingers on the sweet spot on his back. When he was done, he reached for me and tried to kiss me, but I decided to keep him waiting, just to drive him nuts. I kissed every square inch of his face except his lips passionately, and just pecked him on the lips.

Keeping my fingers moving in circles over the spot on his back, I moved down and prayed to Aphrodite for luck on the next part. I have a horrible gag reflex, and would need all the luck I could get for fitting 9 inches into my mouth. One time, at Camp, there was a party that Luke told me I had to go to, to be social. I sat in a room reading, and got up to get some water. I passed by an Aphrodite girl doing this to an Aries guy, and from the guy's reaction, she was doing a good job. I tried to imitate her as much as possible.

Once I finished with that, I moved up to his face, and, as much as it stung, ran the tip of my tongue through the stubble on his jawline and cheeks.

Percy was just laying there, breathing voice was deep and hoarse when he said "Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem, Percy." I'm such a good girlfriend.


	44. Chapter 44 even more lemons

POV Percy

Annabeth and I were looking online for an apartment and she got up to go to the bathroom. I heard her call my name, so I walked into the bedroom. I was about to tel her that I found the perfect apartment, but she was laying in my bed wearing the lingerie from Aphrodite, and wearing her hair down, the way I like it best. I threw my shirt off and was proud of myself that I didn't start drooling.

I got on the bed, and before I knew it Annabeth had me undressed and laying flat on my back, with her on top of me. She knew exactly what to do to drive me nuts. She had her fingers lost in my hair and was touching the spot on my back that totally does it for me. I kept my hands on her hips and tried not to stare at her chest too much. But, since I could tell today was a response to me giving her everything the other day, I allowed myself to look more than usual. Once I was finished, she kissed everywhere on my face with all the force there was in her small body, and barely touched my lips. She moved down lower, and I prepared myself. I did my best not to buck my hips forward into her face, and I managed to control it. After that, I thought it was over, and she pulled one final move she knew would drive me nuts. She went back up to my face and just let the tip of her tongue glide over my unshaven jaw and cheek. Annabeth Chase, you win. I was surprised how deep my voice was when I thanked her, and was also surprised at how normal her voice sounded when she replied, "No problem, Percy."


	45. Chapter 45

POV Annabeth

Today, we're doing our bachelor/bachelorette parties. The bachelor party will be at Grover's place, and the bachelorette party will be at Thalia's. We were both getting picked up at 7. The girls arrived first, and I hugged Percy goodbye, and I made him promise no lap dances. When we got to Thalia's, Juniper decided we should watch American Wedding. We ate chocolate ice cream, did our nails, and then *dun dun dunnnnn* presents. They said they got me something together. As I was unwrapping it, they said Aphrodite stole their idea, but that theirs is better. Oh gods. I opened it to find a baby doll with seashells over the chest, and "scales" all over the bottom. Oh gods, this is terrible.

"Where did you find this?" I said, my voice trembling in terror.

They looked at each other and laughed. "A Halloween store"

"They sell this stuff there?!"

Thalia tried to control her laughter as she replied, "In the kids section."

"You two altered a little girl's mermaid costume to something I should use to seduce my half water god husband?"

Juniper replied calmly, "Yeah, prettymuch."

So that's how our party went. I was getting out of their car in front of the house when Percy walked up and held my hand, asking if I got any good gifts.

"Sorta. You?" When he responded, "I guess..." I really wasn't surprised, but I doubted he received a mermaid babydoll made from a Halloween costume for 6 year olds.


	46. Chapter 46

POV Percy

Tonight was the night for the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Annabeth left before me, hugging me and making me promise to not accept any lap dances. When Grover and Nico arrived, we decided to just chill for the night. We picked up a pizza and some soda, and headed back to their place. We watched some sports, and they gave me my present. Wrapped in toilet paper. Nice. I ripped off the TP, and it was a box of extra small condoms. Aren't they hilarious. Grover said that they'd buy me an actual box, that those were just stolen out of Nico's room. They looked a bit shocked when I said XL, but they ran across the street and got them. Around midnight I went home, and Annabeth still was just getting out of the car when I did. I held her hand as we walked up to the building.

"Get anything good, Annabeth?"

"Sorta. You?"

"I guess..." We just looked at each other and laughed, knowing we both got some pretty weird gifts.


	47. Chapter 47

POV Annabeth

So, it's the day before the wedding. Most girls would talk of butterflies or pre-wedding jitters, but I'm not nervous. I always get butterflies around Percy because he's so damn charming. We aren't doing a rehearsal because a) we don't feel like it b) that's just more money to spend and c) we think if we mess up, it'll just be more memorable of a day. Percy and I were talking about apartments again, and Poseidon and Athena appeared. In Percy's bedroom.

Poseidon began by saying, "I'll take care of your apartment."

My mom then said, "And I'll deal with your honeymoon." Percy and I just looked at each other. Oh yeah. A honeymoon. We knew we were forgetting something. Poseidon then asked if we were looking at one. We pulled it up on the web. It was near the water and the public library, and had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and small sitting area. Poseidon asked, "You sure? That's it? I could get you guys 5 penthouses." Percy and I assured him that this was enough. I guess he figured go big or go home, so he called the complex and actually bought the apartment. He didn't lay down a year's rent, he just asked them how much they wanted and doubled it. Well, that's taken care of. When we asked Athena about our honeymoon, she just gave us tickets and said we were going for a month. She wrote down some phone numbers to call when we got there, and said we'd find out. Ugh, more surprises.


	48. Chapter 48

POV Percy

Whoa. I'm getting married tomorrow. We decided against a rehearsal dinner because that's just how us demigods roll. Living on the edge. I guess. Annabeth and I were sitting in my room talking about an apartment and how we would pay for it, and then Athena and my dad appeared in the room. Holy shit. Did not see that one coming. So, basically, my dad said he'd cover an apartment and Athena said she'd take care of our honeymoon. Annabeth and I just looked at each other blankly, realizing we'd totally forgotten something.

My dad asked us what apartment we'd had our eyes on, so we showed him. He replied (in quite a sassy tone), "You sure? That's it? I could get you guys 5 penthouses." We assured him it was plenty, so he called up the complex. While he was, Athena's eyes were going around my messy room, and she saw 3 things that bothered her. 1) the babydoll from Aphrodite sitting in the corner 2) a condom wrapper next to it and 3) a box of extra large condoms sitting on my nightstand. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. She glared at me and I just looked down shamefully. My dad actually bought out the apartment we wanted, so I guess that was taken care of.

Athena said she planned a honeymoon for us. She gave us tickets and said we'd find out when we got there. She gave Annabeth a list of numbers to call for different things when we got there. Awesome. We began packing for the apartment that night.


	49. Chapter 49 so much fluff

POV Annabeth

The next morning was our wedding. Juniper got me up at 4 and took me to Thalia's to do my makeup and hair. Since it was so early, they let me sleep during the hair and makeup. Since it didn't take as long as they thought it would, they let me sleep until 8. When I woke up and looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes. My face was always smeared with dirt and blood, I had never really tried this hard. My hair was in a half up half down style, and I loved it. I pulled on my dress, and Juniper and Thalia pinned on my veil. I had packed everything for the honeymoon the night before, and the bags were with them. Juniper and Thalia left the room to get ready, and I placed half of my veil over my face. I closed my eyes and pictured Percy, standing in front of me, lifting it. Being able to look into his sea green eyes. I managed to fall asleep again, and since the wedding was at 1, they woke me up at noon.

In the car ride to the church, I put on my white high tops. They said I could wear sneakers as long as they were white. I walked into the church, and we met up with Grover and Nico. It was starting. I heard the music start, and some goof opened the door and began to tell us that we had to wait so long until we started walking out and blah blah blah. Nico and Thalia walked out first, followed by Grover and Juniper, and then me and my dad. I saw Percy standing at the altar, looking hot as ever in a suit. I saw he was trying to maintain his composure, and also trying not to drool. When we reached the altar, my dad handed me to Percy, and said to him, "Take care of her, Percy." "I will, Mr. Chase." and then the most amazing thing happened. My dad responded with, "Call me dad." Percy smiled and nodded to him.

He took my arm, and I felt the butterflies that come with him just touching me. We actually had Hera performing the ceremony, because we didn't want any of the priest bullshit. She talked about our quests together, and went through the "I do"s.

"And by the power vested in me by, well, by being a goddess, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Percy decided to interject himself, "making it more memorable," I suppose. "Can I kiss her now?"

Hera laughed and replied, "Yes, Percy. You can." He pulled up my veil and draped it over my head perfectly, just being a tease. I looked at him, smiled, and he put his hand on my hip, because it drives me nuts, and kissed me.

At the reception, Percy decided we could make quite an entrance. We walked in swordfighting, and acted surprised when we saw everyone. We threw our swords down, and he picked me up. That got quite a lot of laughter from our guests.

We sat down and ate, and my gods, Thalia started the spoon clinking thing A LOT. We were kissing every 5 minutes (no complaints). When it came to speeches, Grover began talking about our first quest to the Underworld, and by the time he got to the Golden Fleece, he was sobbing. Percy got up and patted him on the back, asking if he was alright. Grover was still crying when he said, "You're so happy man. So is Annabeth. You're both so happy." It really was quite funny, Grover being so emotional and soft. Percy sat him down, and raised his glass. Leave it to Percy to smooth out the rough edges.

It was time to dance with my dad. As I did, he made me promise that I would keep in touch with him during my new life with Percy. Sally and Percy were dancing on the other side of the floor. Every time Percy looked at me and winked, my heart skipped a beat. When Percy came over and asked my dad if he could have a turn, my dad obliged. Percy knows how to keep a crowd interested, so he lifted me off my feet and swung me around, and then we just danced. It was an awesome moment. Once other people started dancing, Percy and I snuck off to the balcony. He just held me close and promised to hold me close forever. Afterwards, we got into the car and Grover drove us off, and we began our life together.


	50. Chapter 50 even more fluff

POV Percy

Grover said I needed to be dressed by 11. So, being me, I woke up at 10:55. I took a 2 minute shower, threw on my suit, and had my mom tie my tie. So, yes, I was dressed by 11. Grover drove me to his place and Nico and Grover put on their suit. They helped me pack some more stuff for the honeymoon to gods know where, and I stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror. I imagined Annabeth, in a long dress, standing in front of me, promising to love me forever. When we got to the church, Grover and Nico went to some other room, and I walked around, talking to people. My dad came up to me and said, "I'm very proud of you, Percy. I know you'll grow up to be a great husband and maybe a father."  
"Thanks, dad. That means a lot." He gave me a hug and straightened my bowtie. "Good luck, Percy."

I heard that it was time, so I stood at the altar. Nico and Thalia walked out first, and Thalia just winked at me and mouthed, "Get ready". Grover and Juniper walked out next, and when Grover was standing next to me, he just said, "Prepare your eyes, dude." Annabeth walked out next with her dad. She was glowing. Some of her curls fell forward on her bare shoulders, and I could see a smile underneath her veil. She seemed to float down the aisle toward me. I tried to just stand up straight and stay smiling, but gods, it was hard trying to make sure my eyes didn't pop right out of my head. When she reached me, her dad handed her to me and said, "Take good care of her, Percy." "I will, Mr. Chase," I replied surely. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Call me dad." I nodded to him and took Annabeth's hand. We walked up to where Hera was standing, and she began about all of our quests together. I tuned her out completely. I was lost in Annabeth. I could barely see her eyes, but I knew that the storm clouds were there. I was brought back down to Earth when I heard Annabeth say, "I do." When it was my turn, I replied the same way. After she did some pronouncing, I couldn't help it, I had to ask. "Can I kiss her now?"

Hera laughed, and replied, "Yes, Percy. You can." I took my time pulling her veil up, forcing myself to control my desire to push her down and kiss her with every ounce of force I had. She probably thought I was being a tease. I put a hand on her hip and kissed her.

At the reception, I decided we needed to make an entrance. We walked in swordfighting, and when people started to gasp and laugh and clap, we turned around to face them, shocked, threw down our swords, and I scooped her up. Thalia liked clinking her glass just to force us to stop eating or drinking as much as possible. When Grover got up to make a speech, he started talking about our trip to the Underworld, and when he got to the Golden Fleece, he was crying. I got up, tried to comfort him. "You're so happy man. So is Annabeth. You're both so happy."I sat him down, and raised my glass, acting as though that was supposed to happen.

During the dancing, while I danced with my mom, I looked over her shoulder at Annabeth as much as possible. She was so beautiful, I can't believe she fell for a guy like me. And every time I winked at her, she blushed a little. I went over and asked her dad if I could have a turn. Man, Annabeth would probably kill me for this. I swooped her off her feet and spun her around. As soon as everyone else began dancing, we went out to the balcony. I put my hand on her hip and hugged her close. I promised I would always hold her this close. After all the goodbyes and congratulations, we climbed into the car, which Grover was driving. We were headed to the airport, and to a new life together.


	51. Chapter 51

POV Annabeth

We got into a private jet, and slept through the flight. We arrived at our unknown destination at 9 AM their time. We saw a sign across the street that said "Welcome to Athens!", and also said it in Ancient Greek. We called a cab, and it took us to our hotel, where we dropped our bags and headed to the Parthenon, and just walked around Athens, holding hands. We had a reservation at 6 for a nice restaurant, and we got all dressed up. I sat across the table from Percy, and watched his scrunch as he tried to decide what to get. He noticed me looking at him, so he reached across the table and grabbed my hand, and looked into my eyes. I'll never get over those sea green eyes of his. I'll always stare into them, I'll always feel my heart jump when he looks at me. He's mine, and he's mine forever.

It was nice going to a restaurant without having to worry about getting molested by a waiter. When a waitress showed up at our table, the sea storm in Percy's eyes turned to calm waters. We went out shopping after dinner, and found some tiny statues of Athena and Poseidon. We got them for our new apartment, just because.


	52. Chapter 52

POV Percy

We got onto the jet and sat down. We would be arriving in the morning, wherever we were going, so we slept on the plane. I slept for the first half of the ride. I woke up in the middle, and saw how cute and peaceful Annabeth is when she sleeps. For awhile, I just looked at her blonde eyelashes on her cheeks, and her mouth open a tiny bit, her head to the side closest to me. She adjusted in her sleep at one point, and ended up in my lap. I wish this could've lasted forever, but the plane landed. We got out, and saw a "Welcome to Athens." I heard my dad sigh and say, "Really, Athena?". We went to our hotel, then to the Parthenon, and afterwards we roamed the streets of Athens hand in hand.

We went to dinner, and I was trying to decide what to order, when I noticed Annabeth staring at me. I reached across the table and took her hand. I loved that she was just staring into my eyes so lovingly. I was relieved when we got a waitress instead of a waiter. Annabeth saw it in my face and smiled. We went out to a store and found little statues of Poseidon and Athena. Annabeth picked them up right away and bought them. What she didn't notice is that they were faced at each other like they were arguing.


	53. Chapter 53 fluffy fluffs with ACTION

Annabeth POV

When Percy and I got back to the hotel, we went into our room and set on the bed.

He said, "Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done."

I looked down at the sheets and said, "Sometimes I wonder why you would want to be with me, considering how many girls throw themselves at you, and yet you still choose me."

He held my cheek in one hand and lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. "Annabeth Chase- you are the only girl I will ever want to be with because you are perfect. I love your hair, the way you blush whenever I touch you, the way you correct me, and the way you love me." He pulled me in and kissed me, and this topped any other feeling in the world. Our lips didn't move much, and I felt him running his fingers through my hair slowly, and he placed a hand on my hip. I put wrapped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck loosely, and let my fingers play with the end of his hair. And then, like all romantic moments we share, it was interrupted by a knock on the door and a call of "Housekeeping!".

Percy opened the door to a woman with all her hair in a bandanna and sunglasses. "Alright- we'll just go down and get some ice cream while you cl-" Percy was cut off by some hissing noises. He took Riptide out of his pocket, and I grabbed my dagger. Of course the cleaning lady was a gorgon. When she saw us prepared, she unwrapped her bandana. Percy distracted her as I snuck behind her. She took off her glasses and tried to taunt Percy into opening his eyes. Of course, he knew better. Percy clicked Riptide into a pen and kicked it to me. I grabbed it, clicked it, and took her head off with one swipe. Percy grabbed her head and made sure the eyes were closed before opening his. We burned her and the head at a nearby temple that worships the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Well, we set her down, and she caught fire. We went back to the hotel and just went to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54 fluffy fluffs with ACTION

POV Percy

Annabeth and I walked into the hotel and sat down on our bed. I took her hands in mine and said,

"Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done." Annabeth blushed, put her head down, and said, "Sometimes I wonder why you would want to be with me, considering how many girls throw themselves at you, and yet you still choose me." I had never known she felt this way. I held her cheek in one hand, and her chin in another. I brought her up to look at me, and said

"Annabeth Chase- you are the only girl I will ever want to be with because you are perfect. I love your hair, the way you blush whenever I touch you, the way you correct me, and the way you love me." I brought her in and kissed her. I felt like I was soaring through the air. I ran my fingers through her long hair and held a hand at her hip. Her arms were around my neck, and she was gently twisting the ends of my hair. I could've stayed like this for hours, days, but there was a knock on the door, followed by "Housekeeping!" I opened the door, and there was a slightly older woman standing there. She wore all of her hair up in a bandanna and had thick sunglasses. I started to tell her that Annabeth and I could leave while she was cleaning, but we heard an odd hissing noise. Coming from her bandanna. Gods, why.

It didn't take us very long to get rid of her. Annabeth rolled on the floor next to her and jumped up behind her while the thing was focused on me. I unclicked riptide, and kicked it to Annabeth. The gorgon was holding me by the arms, and her sunglasses and bandanna were now off. I heard a pen click, and felt the gorgon no longer standing there. We took the body off to a Greek temple, and set her on the ground to watch her burn, thanks to Hestia. We went back to the hotel and went to sleep. Quite a honeymoon so far.


	55. Chapter 55

POV Annabeth

A week later, after spending a lot of time "hanging out" in the hotel, Percy and I went out to get some lunch, and right after I ate, I threw it up. I usually have pretty strong of a stomach, so I wasn't sure what happened. A thought crossed my mind, but I shook it out, deciding it was impossible. Percy brought a box of condoms! We still had the full box! Oh...wait...

I asked Percy to run to a drugstore, and I said I was getting some medicine. He waited in the car, and I threw the bag in the backseat. As soon as we got back, I went to the bathroom and followed the instructions. I waited and waited, took a deep breath, looked at the stick, and fainted.

I woke up in our bed, with Percy next to me running his hands through my hair.

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted, Annabeth." I began to piece everything together, and remembered why I fainted.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." Percy smiled and squeezed my hand.

"That's fantastic" he whispered in my ear, and suddenly everything was alright in the world again.

**AN: Ok so I know it's a short chapter, and I know I'm not very good at building suspense, but you get it. Tell me what you think, and I'm gonna need some input on the baby/babies. How many should there be? What genders? What names? Let me know!**


	56. Chapter 56

POV Percy

Annabeth and I went out to lunch, but Annabeth got sick right away. I ran her to a store to grab some medicine and we went back. She went to the bathroom, and I was wetting a washcloth so I could take care of her when she came out, when I heard a thud. I ran to the door, knocking frantically and asking if she was ok. When she didn't answer, I opened the door and picked her up off of the floor. I carried her over to the bed, and wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming at her hairline. I was running my fingers through her hair when she came to. She squeezed her eyes shut again and opened them again.

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted, Annabeth." I could see the gears turning in her head, and her eyes widened a bit; Annabeth looked scared.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." I was honestly thrilled at the news. I held her hand tighter and said,

"That's fantastic" I saw her smile a bit more, and everything was okay.

**AN: So I hope you guys liked it! Same thing as last time, tell me how many kids, genders and names, and I'll figure it out! That sort of stuff will be around Chapters 61+62 or 63+64 (around there, not sure when exactly)**


	57. Chapter 57

Annabeth POV

We were back in New York, and it was time for my first doctor's appointment. I laid down on the bed and they ran the device over my stomach. It was really difficult to see what was on the screen, but the nurse turned to me and said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Jackson. Your babies look very healthy."

"That's great to h-wait. Did you say babies? Like, plural?" The nurse smiled and nodded to me. Oh gods. I wasn't sure how we would handle one, let alone however many there would be!

Percy seemed to be in less of a shock, and he asked, "So, how many?"

The nurse looked at us and replied, "5"

Now Percy didn't look so great. His face was sheet white, but he still managed to say, "Do you know the genders?"

"Not yet," she replied. "In a few weeks I can tell you that."

We thanked her and got into the car, neither of us saying a word on the ride home.


	58. Chapter 58

POV Percy

Awhile later, I drove Annabeth to the doctor to get an ultrasound. She was laying on the bed and I held her hand while the nurse ran the piece around her stomach. Annabeth looked at the screen, and I saw her face scrunch up a bit at her inability to see the baby. It's rare to see Annabeth confused, so I found this quite adorable.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Jackson. Your babies look very healthy." I love hearing Annabeth being called Mrs. Jackson. I was thinking about all of the times I've heard her be called that. I was in a daze until I heard Annabeth asking, "That's great to h-wait. Did you say babies? Like, plural?"

I hadn't even noticed that. Gods, twins. Alright, we could handle twins. If they are twins...

That thought prompted me to ask, "So, how many?"

The nurse's response scared me. She said '5'. I felt the blood rush from my face and I felt pretty dizzy. I asked about the genders while trying not to fall over. Apparently it was too early to tell. We thanked the nurse and we walked to the car. I'm amazed I didn't pass out while walking there. I kept my eyes and mind on the road and nothing else while driving, and we made it home alive.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had band camp. Bet you didn't see that many babies coming! Tell me what you think about genders, and my next update will most likely be the 23rd. **


End file.
